


Adventures Of A City Slut

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Free Use, Implied Consent, Leashes, M/M, Object Insertion, Pls read the author's notes, Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), oh god how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Keith and Shiro just wanted to go shopping. Of course, nothing is really simple when you sign up to be fucked 24/7.





	Adventures Of A City Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belladonawritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/gifts).



> OK SO in this universe, people can sign up as.. basically professional prostitutes for the city. Whenever they're out of their homes, they're available for anyone to fuck/be fucked by/have fun with basically. So in signing up for this, Keith and Shiro are both consenting to everything happening in this fic. Thenk.
> 
> Happy late ass birthday friendo

“Oh,  _ shit _ .” Keith whimpered as he was fucked, spreading his legs a little wider to try and accommodate for the large cock inside him. His hands gripped the cold edge of the vegetable display tighter as he tried to keep from being bowled over by the man thrusting against him.

“If you squirt on that, you're paying for it.” Shiro warned idly as he waited, leaning against one of the shelves. “Kale is expensive as hell and we both hate it.”

“Shut  _ up _ Shiro.” Keith grunted, lifting one hand long enough to flip off his friend before quickly dropping it back against the shelf when the man pulled his hips back sharply. “Ah, shit, there, please there!”

“You Sluts are always so pretty when you beg.” The man groaned. Their hips slapped together loudly, drawing the attention of more than one customer. Keith whined when a thick finger rubbed against his asshole and pushed in, barely to the first knuckle, but it was enough to make him come, clenched tight around the cock inside him. The man grunted and gave a few short thrusts before stilling his hips, dick still twitching as he filled Keith up.

“Good Slut.” The man patted Keith's flank. He sounded out of breath. Keith himself was panting, knees trembling a little beneath him. He could see Shiro hovering closer in the corner of his vision, ready to help him up once the man left. The man shifted behind Keith a little before slowly pulling out. Keith hissed softly as he did. He then squealed loudly when something cold touched his entrance, pushing and twisting until it filled him up again. Only an inch or two was left between his legs, making an obvious bulge when the man pulled up his pants and patted his ass. “There. Now you won't make a mess everywhere.” He chuckled, before moving away.

Almost as soon as his hands were gone, Shiro's were there, helping Keith stand back up on shaky legs. He whimpered when the thing moved inside him, still chilly and shifting every time he did.

“Thank you Sir.” Keith mumbled to the guy, finally getting a look at him as he slumped back against Shiro. The man was almost as tall as Shiro, dark skinned and heavy set. Considering what he'd just felt, Keith was willing to bet it was more muscle than pure fat. He wasn't looking at them anymore, focused instead on his cell phone.

“You alright?” Shiro asked, rubbing Keith’s hip. Keith laughed weakly and nodded.

“Yeah, ‘m good. You mind if we sit down for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get some food, we can finish shopping after.” Shiro laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Keith’s hips, helping him wobble his way to the front of the restaurant. Bless whoever decided that Walmarts should have McDonalds in them, because it was a perfect place for them to get some rest. As soon as they got their orders, Shiro guided Keith to a seat in the back of the restaurant.

~*~*~*~

“Hunk! Man, come on, we were supposed to meet out front!” Lance complained. Hunk grinned and grabbed his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry, I was just looking for those cherry tomatoes Pidge likes and I got distracted. I saw the  _ cutest _ city workers-”

“Workers? Meaning Sluts? Oh, please tell me you got a picture! Are they still here?” Lance asked in excitement, annoyance forgotten. Hunk grinned and pulled out his phone, pulling up a photo of the two workers cuddled together.

“Got that just before they left. I think they’re getting food or something.” Lance snatched the phone and gave a low whistle.

“Oh, lucky. Man, he’s totally Pidge’s type, too.” Lance tapped on the back of the phone lightly, before his eyes lit up with mischief. “You said they’re eating, right?”

“Yeah. Big guy pulled the little guy to the McDonalds a few minutes ago.” Hunk shrugged. Lance grinned and shoved his phone back into Hunk’s hand before grabbing his wrist.

“Come on!” Lance dragged Hunk to the front of the store and to the customer service desk, fumbling with his wallet for a moment before slapping his credit card down. “One twenty-four tag, please!”

~*~*~*~

“That good, huh?” Shiro smirked when Keith moaned around his burger. Keith panted softly and flipped him off, rolling his hips down against the seat again.

“Jesus, wh-what the hell did he put in me? ‘s good.” Keith whined. Shiro chuckled and pushed Keith’s food closer to him.

“Eat. You can take it out when we’re done.” He assured. Keith forced himself to take a deep breath and nodded, trying to sit up straight and finish his food. A few minutes passed in relative silence, aside from the usual hum of the restaurant and the clink of tags on their collars as they ate.

“He _ llo _ there.” Keith’s head snapped up when an unfamiliar man slid into the booth across from him, sitting beside Shiro. He was grinning brightly as he leaned over, briefly blocking Keith’s view of Shiro before sitting back. When he did, there was a new tag hanging from Shiro’s collar.

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith’s cheeks turned bright red when the man from before appeared by their table, panting slightly. “Do you always have to go running off like that?” He asked, looking between the three before huffing. “Man, you tagged the wrong one.” He added with a frown.

“What? Dude, come on, this one’s clearly hotter. Pidge would ride him like a pony.”

“Shiro, what’s going on?” Keith finally asked quietly. When the guy had snapped the new tag onto his collar, Shiro had gone quiet. He continued to eat, but kept an eye on the man next to him, his posture shifting to be more submissive and open. As soon as Keith spoke, however, three sets of eyes snapped to him.

“It’s alright, Keith.” Shiro promised gently, reaching one hand across the table to squeeze Keith’s lightly. “You’re gonna go home without me, okay?”

“Aww, he’s a newbie.” The big man cooed. “Is it your first day, little guy?” He asked. Keith blushed deeper.

“No!” He protested loudly. There was a few beats of silence before he huffed and slumped a little in his seat. “It’s my  _ sixth _ , alright?” He muttered, before looking at Shiro again. “What’s the tag for?”

“In simple terms? It’s a way for a client to call dibs.” Lance shrugged, before giving a grin. “Which means pretty boy here is all mine for the next twenty four hours.”

Keith tensed, his shoulders curling up near his ears. The man next to him watched him curiously.

“It’s alright, Keith.” Shiro promised again. “You can get home on your own, right? I’ll be back tomorrow and we can do our shopping then.” He wiped his hands off on the napkin and stood when Lance did. Keith nearly whined with anxiety.

“I haven’t been out alone since…” Keith hissed, waving at his collar.

“Aww. Do you wanna stay with your friend, little guy?” The man beside Keith asked. Keith glanced at him briefly, before looking to Shiro. When he nodded reassuringly, Keith sighed.

“Yes. Please.” He muttered. The guy grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Alright, come on!” He said brightly. Keith stumbled a little and whimpered as the  _ whatever it was  _ shifted inside him, following the man out of the restaurant and up to the front of the store. Shiro and the other guy followed them.

“Hunk, are you seriously gonna blow three hundred bucks just so little red riding hood won’t have to go home alone?” He asked as they stopped at the customer service desk. Hunk had opened his wallet and was digging out a card.

“Why not?” He asked, shooting a grin over at his friend. “Besides, he’s cute. More fun for tonight.” Keith tensed a little and quietly picked up his chin when Hunk tapped on it, letting him clip the tag on. As soon as it was on, it beeped quietly and locked. “Come on boys, we’ve got shopping to do. Lance, grab a cart.”

Shopping was, for the most part, a calm event. Keith still hissed softly as he trailed Hunk, clenching around the object inside him. He kept Shiro's hand clutched in his. Hunk and Lance joked and argued over what to buy, but their cart mostly ended up a large mismatched pile of assorted junk foods, alcohol, and, to Keith's embarrassment, two leashes from the pet aisle. The pair quietly followed their temporary owners through the checkout once they were finished with their shopping.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Keith finally asked, doing his best not to squirm. Hunk looked at him curiously for a moment before grinning.

“Oh, yeah, go ahead. You can throw that thing out too.” He allowed. Keith blushed and walked as fast as he dared to the restroom, locking himself in a stall before shoving his pants down. His hand darted between his legs, fingers probing to find whatever had been shoved into him. He fumbled slightly before managing to get a grip on the object and pull it out. He balked a little in surprise when he saw that he held a carrot in his fingers. With a furious blush, he tossed it in the garbage and quickly tried to clean himself up. Pulling up his pants and washing his hands, he meekly rejoined the others outside.

Lance had already unwrapped the purple leash he'd bought and clipped it onto Shiro's collar, using it to drag him down to sloppily make out with him. Keith's blush darkened when Hunk clipped the red one on his collar and pulled him close.

“Lance, come on! Places to go, people to see!”

“Cute boys to fuck!” Lance agreed with a wide grin. Shiro fell into step beside Keith as they left, bumping his shoulder reassuringly as they were led out of the store and down the street. Keith gave him a nervous little smile.

To say the least, this was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not even close to over RIP me


End file.
